


I don't believe in ghosts...

by theaterenerd25



Series: sanders sides one shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ghosts AU, but they all come back, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Summary: roman reunites with his love
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: sanders sides one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I don't believe in ghosts...

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sad story, but it has a happy ending

roman hadn't been back to the house in months. he had been staying with his parents since the accident. but he couldn't handle that anymore. his parents didn't care. they didn't care that remus was dead, that their son's best friends were dead, that Logan was dead, or that Virgil was dead. they only let roman stay with them to avoid neibors asking any questions

when he reached the house, he let out a choked sob, Patton's car was still parked in the driveway. remus's had been destroyed in the accident. roman had spent many nights wishing he had been in that car- he should have died with them. roman screamed in frustration and pain, resting his forehead on the steering wheel as tears ran down his face. eventually he composed himself enough to get out of his car and walk to the front door. out of habit he almost knocked, then was hit with the crushing memory that no one would be there to answer.

they're all dead

roman pulled out his key and opened the door. the hose was exactly as he'd left it on the morning of the tragedy. the plates were still in the sink, unwashed. something inside roman made him clean up, making the kitchen look as nice and neat as it would if Patton were still alive, as he finished he felt a friendly presence around him.

roman continued going through the house, clearing up each room. he managed to keep himself from crying until he reached his and Virgil's room. pinned up all over the walls were pictures of the two of them, one of them, the one by Virgils bedside table- was the last photo they had taken together, they both had ice creams, and Virgil had some on his nose.

the room was a wave of emotions. the bed was still unmade, Virgils sketchbook was still sitting on the dresser, open to a drawing of a lion he had been working on. vigils makeup brush was sitting near it. roman couldn't handle this. he ran out of the house, jumping into his car and slamming the door, as he had left the house, he had almost though he could hear his boyfreind's voice whisper

'be careful my prince'

roman didn't know were he was going. he was driving, wiping tears away with his sleeve. he remembered getting a call from Logan, begging him to come as fast as he could, he remembered how weak and scared his friends voice was. he remembered arriving after the ambulance, both of them having been to late. he remembered being held back by a medic. he remembered waking up every morning wishing, hoping beyond hope that somehow, it had been some horrible twisted dream, a nightmare coming from his deepest darkest fears, he would wake up and for a second expect to find Virgil in his arms. his vision was blurry. he wiped tears from his eyes and was sit with the sound of screaming, it took him a moment to realize that it was from him. he blacked out before the car hit the ground.

*****************************

roman woke up with a gasp. he realized he must have been screaming in his sleep considering how he had to take in gulps of air. looking around he realized he was in his and Virgils old bed. 'must have fallen asleep her' he thought sadly

someone ran into the room and time seemed to stop.

"Storm...." Roman whispered. Virgil had his hands over his mouth and tears dripping down his face

"Ro- oh god- you can't see me- shit- shit- " Roman motioned Virgil over to him, and when he opened his arms his boyfriend fell into them. Virgil was here.

"Roman...." Virgil cried onto Romans shoulder

"We're have you been?" Roman asked finally

"I was here the whole time princey"

"But I didn't see you? And- you were dead." Virgil smiled sadly at him as they both sat up

"You just answered your own question princey"

"I- oh-" Roman went silent

"Virgil wrapped his arms around him, muttering calmingly


End file.
